


Making a Mess

by Sevynlira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Face Slapping, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pet Names, Politics, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevynlira/pseuds/Sevynlira
Summary: What happens when the maid is the one who keeps making a mess?





	1. Whoops

He hadn’t meant to. Truly. Cleaning Mr. Winchester's bedroom was always his favorite room. He always left it for last. Just thinking of the beautiful Alpha sleeping on the wide soft bed was enough to have the quiet Omega feeling perfectly content. Totally happy and wrapped in the musky scent of old books, leather and gasoline. Perfection. 

Flipping the pile of clean clothes from the laundry onto the freshly made bed, Castiel hummed a song and began to tuck clothes into their places. He is carefully sliding open the drawer for a soft pile of underwear, when his sensitive nose is hit with a stronger hot dose of that scent. Only now it is underlined with the deep commanding scent of sandalwood. Holy fuck. Immediately his young body reacts to the smell of aroused Alpha. He pushes his face into the drawer and his hands scrabble to find the source. There. A pair of satin panties. So lovely. They had been put back in the drawer soaked in the musky claiming scent of sex. 

Castiel's knees almost give as he presses the dirty panties to his face. He didn't mean to pry or to invade Mr. Winchesters private things. Truly. But his entire body betrays him by painting a lewd picture of the Alpha rutting against these panties. Castiel can picture some faceless woman wearing them and his Alpha pushing the head of his cock over and over the soft material. His Alpha. Fuck. Then something occurs to Cas. There is no other scent on these. They had been worn for sex. For sure. But only the Alpha had soaked them. The realization almost buckles Castiel's knees. Fuck. The image changes. Now these soft sweet feminine panties are being worn by the gorgeous Alpha. An embarrassing hungry whine escapes his lips and a goddamn flood of slick suddenly soaks from his aching hole. Fuck.

Castiel races for the ensuite bathroom. He is desperate to catch the mess before his jeans are soaked. Stripping down, he is relieved to note that only his underwear are casualties so far. Underwear. Fuck. He had brought the panties with him to the bathroom. And now he is naked from the waist down, fully aroused and holding sex soaked panties in his fist. So he does the next natural thing and bends himself over the edge of the enormous soaker tub and presents like the star of some porno. He is huffing and licking the silk like a maniac and shoving his fingers into his horny body with abandon. The angle is terrible and it offers barely any relief. Still he humps his hips wildly and hooks his fingers against his rim to tug his hole open wider. All while imagining licking that Alpha cock covered in silk. He whimpers and imagines the hot line of hard dick straining the little panties and pre-come soaking out to coat his tongue. His entire body shudders with need. His spread hole feels more open than ever. Begging to be filled. He clenches and gapes to the room as he strains to soothe it even a little. Three and then four wet fingers pumping and twisting as he tightens his hole to feel the rubbing pleasure against his walls. It only takes moments before he comes hard and paints the side of the tub with his release. A gushing flow of wetness is ejected from his orgasming channel so forcefully that it spurts from between his fingers in a squirting arc that hits the bathmat and the edge of the hanging towels and pools in the grout of the tile floor. Fuck. 

Castiel is so fucked. His mom is going to be so fired. For one, she brought her son with her to work which was totally against the rules. That son has just scent marked the entire bathroom with Omega horniness. Third. These panties now smell like the both of them. Fuck. There were strict instructions left for cleaning the Alphas home. He didn't like strong cleaning odors and must have a sensitive nose. So the mild cleaning agents allowed in this room wasn't going to cut it. Not even close. What the fuck was he going to do? He did the only thing he could. He scrubbed the room with what he had on hand. He couldn't put the soiled panties back in the drawer and risk scent marking every piece of clothing in there. He had to lay them on the counter to dry and hope that his apology note was enough to somehow salvage the situation. It was all he could do.


	2. Omega mine

Dean tosses his keys into the metal bowl on the kitchen counter and toes his boots off. The exhaustion of the entire day weighs heavy on his shoulders and back. It's been a long ass day and the anticipation of a hot shower, some food, and the evening spent on the couch has him already sighing in relief. That and the fresh sparkling clean room.

Sammy is an obnoxious pain in the ass most of the time but the suggestion of hiring the cleaning firm to swing by every week really has been a lifesaver. Running the salvage and restoration shop has him running constantly and his home had suffered for a while. Dean had never been a slob, but working an 18 hour shift of hard manual labor doesn't leave time or energy for dishes and laundry.

Now he feels the relief and pleasure of walking into a clean fresh smelling house at the end of his long shift. Perfect. Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and heads for the stairs and the welcome respite of his shower.

Whatever cleaning stuff they are using is awesome. Smells good. The carpet is standing up fluffy and clean beneath his socks. It's just. Nice. Clean. Like coming home when he was a kid. His mom puttering around the living room with her dustcloth and the smell of lemons. Her skin had a vanilla undertone and just now here at the base of the stairs, he caught that same scent. Happy omega. Vacuum dust and lemon cleaner and vanilla. The scent and feeling of coming home to a bright warm clean place is so poignant. It had been years since he felt that way. The weight of the day melted and a happy boyish grin danced on his lips as he turned to pound up the stairs with renewed energy.

As he reached his bedroom though, his steps faltered and he came to a full stop. A wave of pleasure rocked up his spine in answer to the solid wall of scent that smacked him right in the face. Happy Omega. No, this was pleasured Omega. This was sexed up, riled up, horny and wet Omega. This scent might as well have been a tongue tracing his cock from root to tip. This wasn't an Omega that got fucked up here. Nope. The arousal was a single hot chord of need without the final flourish of satisfaction. It was an invitation that made Dean's jaw ache and his cock strain. Holy fuck. That heady vanilla now had cinnamon and apples threading through it. An apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream and hot horny slick sex. Nobody smells this good. Dean draws in quick huffing breaths until the room spins and follows the heady scent all the way into his bathroom. There it hangs hottest. This Omega had scent marked his bathroom. What in holy fuck happened? Scent marking is a sex crime. You can't just break into a house and start masterbating and leaking mating pheremones everywhere. But he had never heard of an Omega doing such a thing outside of overblown crime dramas and romance novels. Its extremely rare for Omegas to even produce the rich mix of heavy pheromones. Mated and mature and extremely rare pairings can make an Omega produce pheromone laced slick. Normal slick isn’t scent marking stuff. It doesn’t leave a lasting print on the walls and floors. Alpha’s are usually the culprits of such territorial behavior. Not random strangers that clean houses.

Dean thinks back on the interview he had with his housekeeper. Just the one, it was mostly a formality. He was scent sensitive and didn’t want somebody totally incompatible to be in his home for hours at a time. The only remembrance he has of the encounter was an impression of “church lady” Mothery and conservative. She had wide blue eyes that were extraordinary but her soft brown hair and trim suit had pretty much screamed that she was settled and fading into the gentle scent of late middle age. Not exactly the hot raw fuck that is drenching his bathroom right now. Looks could be deceiving though, his brother kept reminding him to “stop following your nose into the sack, Dean.” He couldn’t help it though. It hadn’t led him too astray so far. Sexy people just smell sexy. It’s a fact. This scent already had him gently massaging the base of his cock through his jeans. Could that soft lightly faded vanilla scent really have morphed to the sex bomb that went off in here? She did sorta have a “hot librarian” thing going on. So maybe?

The Alpha turns to strip down and toss his clothes into the bedroom hamper when he spots the slip of satin laid carefully on the top of the dresser. Propped next to them is a small note.

_Mr. Winchester,_   
_My sincerest apologies for the completely inappropriate mess. I swear, it wasn’t my intention when I came into this room. I was only putting away your laundry and opened the drawer with these in it. I was totally and completely surprised by my reaction and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. It is no excuse, but it was more than I was prepared to handle when I pictured you wearing these! I hope that they can be recovered and cleaned and didn’t want to damage them any more than I already have. My thanks in advance for your continued trust in Novak Neat._

The note was as prim and proper as any librarian and Dean’s eyebrows have almost lifted to his hairline as he imagines exactly what had gone down in here. So this polite proper lady had been putting away his clothes and got the rude surprise of his secret stashed panties. He had been sorta stoned the last time he had caved in to the impulse to wear these sexy things. Rutting into the mattress and feeling all that satin slip sliding around his cock was pretty damn heady. Apparently he was blazed enough to put the cum soaked pair back into the drawer. Damn. This entire thing is half on him. I mean, what would he do if he was cleaning some hot Omega’s room and found a slick soaked pair of panties. Probably something dirty. For sure something dirty.

Dean isn’t any sort of prude and it is a sort of weird intimacy to be cleaning a home for somebody. You are bound to find some secrets and well, fuck. The note mentions him wearing them. Fuck. Ok. So she figured that part out. That he hadn’t just been one of those souvenir collectors. Goddamnit. It was because his cum was all over them but nobody else's. Damn, she is clever. He isn’t sure he would have figured out that sort of nuance in the middle of a sex haze. It's kind of impressive really. The sex detective working in his house. She pictured him wearing them. And lost her stiff little skirt over it. Thats. Well that's kinda flattering. Kinda hot. And she smells so fucking good.

That thought has him raising the panties up to his nose before he actually considers carefully what he should do. There is an instant spike of pain along his jaw as his mouth fills with saliva. His mouth is watering so hard. That scent of apple pie is dominant but twined around his own scent and he was not at all prepared for the hard slam of feral need to knock him on his ass. He is sliding down onto the floor and whining with frustration as he scrabbles at his jeans to free himself from the painful bite of the inseam into his engorging knot. Dean's powerful jaws snap and clench the soiled underwear between his teeth and the rush of saliva wakes the full flavor of sex in the fabric. He sucks and groans and swallows the tangy cinnamon apple slick down while a trembling bass roar of satisfaction builds deep in his chest. His mate had left him a teasing gift. His mate had claimed some territory and took clothes to soak in scent. His hindbrain doesn’t care if it was intentional or not. The precious invitation had been more than adequate. It was goddamn perfect. Dean was in the very first blush of his prime and this was the scent of mate and home. Intentional or not, this Omega has his full attention.

Dean closes his eyes to stop frantically searching the room for his hidden mate. His senses keep telling him that Omega is near and it keeps tripping him up and it's starting to hurt. He sucks the panties to nurse even one more drop of that flavor down and jacks his cock with hard desperate flicks of his wrist. The narrow span of his pelvis begins to burn and tighten until he shouts for release and the tip of his cock goes completely numb before his aching balls pull up tight and he releases his first orgasm. The size of his knot ballooning bigger than his fist punches a second scream from between his clenched teeth. He knows there will be at least a couple more orgasms and so he trembles his way into the bathroom because there's going to be cum everywhere. Better to finish in the shower. He leaves his pants for last and leans over the sink for a moment to catch his breath. His bare chest is slick with sweat and flushed pink with arousal. He had busted his bottom lip with his teeth while chewing the panties and so his face looks well fucked. Holy shit. This Omega is wrecking him and isn't even here. Carefully he peels the jeans down and rides right through a second orgasm. His wrist had brushed the fat swollen knot and now his bathroom cabinet is painted with Alpha cum. Ok. Shower. He can do this. Leaning into the fantastic water pressure, Dean huffs in the heady sweet scent of his Omega and rubs his fingertips over the hard stretched flesh. So perfect. Here in his home. His Omega had been in this room. Probably whimpering for his cock. She opened her legs for him here. She came so hard that her slick sprayed all over the room. He had watched that sort of porn before. A horny Omega that shot hot fountains of slick out of their hole. She couldn't contain it. It wasn't just soaking her panties. Its hours later and the steam is still flavored with Omega sex. It must have gotten on the floor. The walls? Maybe she came more than once? Fuck. He was going to see it. Soon. He was going to make her shake and come that hard on his tongue. He wanted it on his face and dripping down his chest. He braces for another orgasm. And another. The fifth one feels like he is coming from every single exhausted inch of his body. He has nothing else to give. He is wrung totally empty and whimpers with the sensitivity as his entire body spasms around the mostly dry orgasm. Fuck. Please let it be over. It hurts. Goddamn.

His legs are as weak as a newborn foal. He plucks the towel from the hanging rack to dry off. His fingertips find a damp edge on the towel. Omega slick. He doesn't take even a moment to consider his next movement. Lifting the wet towel to his scent gland on the side of his throat, he wipes the fluid there. Marking himself. He rubs that delicious scent on the inside of his wrists as well and on the inside of his thighs. He smells taken. Well fucked. And to be fair, he kind of was. Dean Winchester will be lifting his wrist to his face for days. His Omega. Crawling into bed later, he curls around a spare pillow and sleeps better than he has for years


	3. Sheltered

Castiel has never been to a movie theater. Never been to a mall. He hasn’t ever been to a party or slept away from home. Not once. Being a male Omega in a conservative family means being tucked away and wrapped in protective smothering love until he feels like he might scream. He never attended a school. His mother had patiently homeschooled him. The family owned many businesses and Naomi had chosen the work of cleaning homes so that she could continue to live within the old fashioned confines of Omega propriety. Omegas should do domestic work or caretaking or teaching. Of course. She would sometimes cave in to Castiel begging to come along. That is the depth of his boredom. He dies for the chance to go to work with his mother. Now, he may have blown his chance at even that. When she finds out what he did, welp that will be it. 

He had insisted that he wasn't interested in mating or being paired off. Mostly because he knew the ridiculous people his family would try to stick him with. Wealthy powerful Alphas that would swaddle him all the way to the grave probably. He had insisted that his studies were the focus of his interest. And they really were. Mostly. Finding those goddamn sexy panties had wrecked everything. Going into a strange Alphas bedroom and sniffing his underwear while orgasming wildly is hardly the actions of a completely asexual and innocent studious Omega. Nope. His family is going to think this means he is sex starved and needs a mate to settle him down. He isn't sex starved! Mostly. He is twenty. That means of course he is sort of sex starved. Ugh. His web browser might have some AonA porn on it. Ok. Ok. He might be a little bit less than innocent. But seriously. Mr. Winchester was an unfair challenge. A blue collar Alpha with such delicate features and that big Alpha body. And he wore panties. Soft pretty pink ones. Castiel knows enough about the taboos of sex. Alphas are supposed to want one thing. To dominate a submissive mate with a slick hole. There is a lot of porn to suggest that the narrative doesn't exactly fit everyone. And Dean wears pretty femme things in secret. Does it mean he might not mind being pretty for his mate? He might not mind being soft and giving? Maybe he likes being told that he looks beautiful? He is every inch a hardworking man with callouses and beer and flannels. Castiel is every inch the soft Omega. Long delicate manicured hands and such a sheltered pampered life. 

What if they could close the doors away from the world? What if Castiel could have whatever he asked for? No. Whatever he demanded. What if this Alpha was different in private. There would be no need to let anyone else know it. They could play pretend for the rest of the world that it all was as it seemed. What if Castiel could bend his Alpha over and… oh shit. Fuck. He has to stop thinking about all these stupid fantasies. It’s ridiculous. One pair of panties doesn’t make Dean a sexual deviant or total outlier to his type. And he might be totally enraged. He might be on the phone right this second firing his Mom. He might be calling the cops. Either way, it's all in Mr. Winchester’s hands now. Castiel prays that he is merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AonA porn is Alpha on Alpha so its kinky stuff!


	4. Nesting

Cleaning day arrives and Dean is absolutely thrilled. He has cleaned his house top to bottom. Which doesn't make much sense, really. But something inside of him wants his home to be absolutely perfect. Comfortable, warm, welcoming. He wants to show his Omega that he is a fucking great provider. It’s Alpha posturing and he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Sam or his friends if they could see him. His nesting impulses have been fighting with the rational part of his brain that keeps insisting that the Omega is here to clean. So he inwardly debates every task. Should he take the curtains down and clean them? Should he leave any dishes in the sink? Would his Omega prefer the couch cushions bunched on the ends or scattered? 

There's one thing that he absolutely must leave undone. The laundry. All week long he had pictured all of his warm clothes being held and folded by his sweet smelling Omega. That is what she was doing when she claimed his home. So he leaves it. Maybe she will leave some sign for him there. Maybe she will understand the message that his clean home and waiting laundry means. 

Dean vibrates with anticipation all day long. He is so distracted that he manages to almost break his foot beneath a wobbly jack, he tips over an entire container of paint, and he forgets a packet of screws is on his lap before standing. Nothing can dim his happiness though. Even though half his day is cleaning up his clumsiness. 

Rushing into his front door, Dean pauses at the threshold to scent the air. Just the smell of home as usual. The house looks just exactly as he left it. His laundry is finished and neatly put away. That is the only sign that anyone had been there at all. A rush of disappointment floods Dean. It was a terrible idea to clean so much. He can hardly see her touch on his home. Maybe it had really been an accident and his Omega isn’t really his at all. Horniness makes us all weirdos and maybe she had really regretted her mistake. Of course. He was letting his hormones get carried away. His silly fantasy was mostly because of his loneliness. He should stop embarrassing himself. He blinks hard to clear the haziness of tears from his eyes. This wasn't a rejection damnit. It was his own foolishness. It doesn't stop the burning in his chest or the feeling of loss. But bourbon does. So Dean spends his evening drowning the part of himself that had cobbled together a dream. 

Dean had no way to know that his Omega was so scared that he was in trouble. Too scared to ask his Mom if he can tag along. Especially to Mr. Winchester's house. So while Dean is wallowing, Castiel is trying not to choke on his dinner. His mother is telling him about how strangely clean Mr. Winchester's house had been. And how weird that the laundry wasn’t done, but the hamper was sitting right out in the middle of the bedroom. Castiel fights the color rising in his face and tries to breathe. It doesn't seem like he is in trouble at all. Message received, Alpha.


	5. I Did It Again

Castiel almost hadn’t made it to Dean’s house for a second week. His mother wasn’t feeling well. She had been throwing up all morning and her feet and hands were swollen. She brushed aside his concern and said it probably was just overwork because her hands and feet would often swell after standing for hours. Maybe she had eaten something bad. Castiel tried to insist that she stay home and rest, but of course, her stubbornness prevailed. By the time they had made it to Dean’s home, her strength was waning and so Castiel parked her on the couch and got the happy delight of cleaning Dean’s home himself. Well, it was a delight until he had made his way upstairs.

Dean’s room smelled like sad Alpha. There was the scent of books covered in dust, a gasoline can left in the garage to stagnate, cracked leather left out in the sun. Neglected and forgotten. It was heartbreaking. The scent in the rest of the house stayed mostly calm and was the steady warm Alpha that Castiel had quickly grown so fond of. But here in the bedroom, that lonely scent was pressed into the wrinkled and abused linens. Dean had tossed and turned sleeplessly. His bed wasn’t a place of rest. The faintest scent of Omega still laced the air like a phantom, but it couldn’t compete with the heavier scent. Castiel immediately stripped the bed. He was fighting a very fierce inward battle. Surely, this had nothing to do with him. “Not everything is about you, Castiel” he lectured himself. Had he been missed? Was his Alpha feeling the days ticking by as slowly as Castiel was? A whole week had seemed like a year. Knowing that his ridiculous horny accident had somehow enticed the man to welcome him back was enough to make time crawl. He had been so excited to come here. Only now there is this heavy ache in the air. His own chest burns at the longing. What had happened? Was it some other loss? Was Dean going to be ok? Castiel unfurls fresh sheets and tucks them into smooth order.

He knows exactly what he needs to do. He will comfort his Alpha. Give him some place to rest that is warmed by the encircling scent of loving Omega. Castiel undresses slowly, letting his chest expand with the feeling of reaching out to hold Mr. Winchester close. Slipping into the freshly made bed feels so good. The pillow and mattress are soaked in the heavy bass notes of Alpha scent. Castiel breathes deeply and feels his throat closing with emotion. _You are not alone, Alpha. Rest beloved. This Omega is happy and safe here. I am near._ Castiel rubs his face against the pillow to press his scent further into the fabric. Then he cuddles the other pillow to his chest and throat and just rests for a long moment.

The sheets and blankets are warming with his skin and the heat reminds him of the last time he was in this room. He had been sweating and whimpering and so dizzy and horny. This warmth is totally different and yet, there is still the buzzing excitement that is lighting up his skin. He doesn’t have a lot of time. He is buck naked in the bed of his mother's client. It’s risky and his pulse flutters at his throat just knowing what a dirty thing he is doing. He is wallowing in a gorgeous Alpha's bed. He is opening his legs and letting the sheets fall between them to brush against his cock and even closing his thighs around them to feel the fabric bunch and drag along his excited flesh. Curling his toes to hold the sheet and rutting upward digs it further until his balls are seperated and the sheet is flossing between to rub just above his hole. The sensation is every bit as electric as the last time he was lost in this scent. Maybe it's every time. Closing his eyes, he pictures the photo of Mr. Winchester that is pinned to the fridge. The lace of his lashes catching the sun. That bright smile. His hands cupping a plastic cup.

Reaching between his legs, Castiel rubs the warm soft fabric of the sheet over his sensitive cock. He had been told his entire life that the thick heavy flesh between his legs is vestigial. This feeling belies that. It's absolutely necessary and the center of his attention now as he fights back a soft whimper and pictures those hands touching him here. Just there. In this warm bed soaked in comfort and pleasure. Castiel gathers the pillow close with his free hand and turns his face into it. Letting soft hungry sounds pour into the muffling press. He huffs in Alpha scent as he tightens his fist and presses his heels against the mattress. _Please Alpha. I want you. I am longing too. I am alone too. Stay with me here. Warm in our bed. Hold me safe, Alpha. Im here. Im here._

His cock twitches hard and the sheet wicks up the mess of dribbled precum. The bottom sheet is soaking up its own measure of wetness too. His hole is dripping now and his rutting against the tight fist is rubbing his hot slick down into the sheet to soak the mattress beneath. He bites the pillow and gasps and his arm jerks in staccato pulses. The heat of the blankets and sheets has become a furnace that holds him in its heart. So he sweats, his chest and throat flushing deep pink. The scent glands at his throat heated until the rawest version of his sexual invitation is pouring from his skin. Pushing his heels hard into the mattress, he finally tips into orgasm. His whole body jackknifes as his channel clenches down hard. _So empty. Please Alpha fill me_.

He has to rush. Thank fuck he left his clothes all the way across the room. Taking a wet soapy washcloth and dry towel to his skin was enough to get the sex smell at least mostly tamed. His clothes are masking the really raw scent at his groin and pulse points. If he looks flushed and sweaty as he makes his way downstairs, well, he had been cleaning a house. Right?

Fuck. He had made an amazing wreck of a mess. Castiel carries a secret smile for the rest of the week.


	6. Wet sheets

Dean flips his keys into the bowl and just rests at the end of the kitchen counter. He presses his fingertips into his burning eyelids and groans. He was so fucking exhausted. He hasn't slept for shit in a solid week. The problem with comforting Omega mating scent, is that it's only comforting when its not fading and slipping away. When that ghostly whisper of desire gets harder and harder to hold on to. It feels like loss. It feels like his goddamn chest had been stomped in. Just a few more days and hopefully it will finally be gone and he can try to forget all of it.

He is just too tired to note the freshly cleaned carpet or note the sparkling kitchen. His mind feels wrapped in cotton. Making his way to the bedroom, he takes in a long breath of the apple pie and vanilla scented air. Fuck. So good. He is such a lonely desperate fuck that he is even hallucinating that the scent is coming back. Ugh. He is going to shower and crawl into bed immediately. He just can’t keep going. Fuck dinner. It's just too much effort.

Dean's robotic efforts in the shower takes only minutes and he is quickly donning his oldest pair of sweats and a faded metallica tee shirt. This zombie state lasts until the very second he pulls back the unmade blanket and sheets. The flap of fabric peels back and he is rocked back onto his heels with a drenching flood of Omega sex. A low purring growl is punched from deep inside his chest and he bends at the waist to press his face into the center of the bed. It is still warm! The bed is still holding his Omega's heat. Quickly, he crawls onto the bed and pulls the blanket over himself. He makes a hot cave of trapped scent and reaches to pull his pillow to his suddenly aching chest. His body is already racing to answer the thrumming call and Dean whimpers at the huff of scent that is even rubbed into his pillow. He smooths his palm over the sheets and finds a wide warm wet spot. Here. His mate had been right here. The scent is sex of course, but there is a fullness to it. A ripeness that billows from the cinnamon vanilla musk. His Omega was comforting him. The blankets pressing him on all sides might as well have been warm arms.

His, no, their bed was a safe place and the wild hunger of his Omega was tempered with concern and full of the floral notes of comforting reassurance. It wasn't a horny accident. This was another mood entirely. His own sleeplessness and private pain had been noticed. Not ignored. The thrumming response of his body is first and foremost, the arcing strike of raw pleasure. But the spreading aftermath is his aching relief and the hesitant acceptance of this precious miracle. His eyes are stinging with tears as his body roars for release. His Omega is back. He is not alone.

Everyone moves on. Had moved on. From Dean. Either tragedy or choice had emptied his life of connection and warmth. His father would have sneered at an Alpha wasting his energy on such worries. His gentle son had learned quickly to banish his needs in favor of trying to keep his Father close. To keep connection one has to act like they don't want it. It's just how it is. But Dean is tired. It's been too long since he was emptying his handful of dirt over his father's grave.

He was too sleep deprived and emotionally wrung out to do anything other than let the tears fall from the corners of his eyes. The longing blooms into the full wild spark of Alpha determination to claim. He would let himself want this. He would shelter this claiming demand in his chest. He would have his mate. John Winchester hadn’t spoiled the bright heart of his son completely. There in his bed, it began to softly shine again. A mess making Omega had coaxed the tired heart of his Alpha into life. And he is Alpha to his very DNA. He will get what he wants.

Fuck. What he wants is his face buried in this scent when it is fresh from the source. He can’t stop the way his jaw aches all over again. Like the first time. The mouthwatering scent has an oral fixation riding him hard. He wants to taste. Bite. Suck. Lick. He wants anything he can get in his mouth and for now it's the fingers that had rubbed over that wet patch. His hand is scent marked with that special claiming slick. The bed is wet enough that he even has some dampness shining in the webbing between his fingers. So he pops the digits into his pretty mouth and licks between them before sucking hard. The flavor ramps up his need and his free hand is teasing the base of his cock where already his knot is pulsing with heat and threatening to swell.

It wasn't enough. He wanted a better taste. So Dean rolls over onto his belly and scoots down the mattress. There. The wet spot on the sheets. Dean pushes his face into it, rubbing his cheeks and throat with the scent. Oh fuck yes. His knees are pulled up under his hips and his face is pushed down. He is presenting. What if his Omega came in now? What if he was seen like this? Whining and rubbing his knot while his ass was in the air? What if he reached back and pulled his sweatpants and underwear down? Dean squeezes his eyes tightly shut and drags his tongue into the wet sheet and his shaking hands pull the sweatpants and underwear down. His naked ass is cold in the air, but his face and chest are so flushed with arousal that he still sweats. He feels his Omega near. The scent fooling him over and over. His tight dry hole is clenching and fluttering for the eyes that might be there. His Omega might be watching him do this. Might see him wetting his fingers again and rubbing there. Might watch his strong Alpha thighs shake and his hips arch over and over. He is smothered in the scent of sex and rutting forward into his fist and then back into his circling teasing fingertips. The storm of pleasure breaks hard and Dean howls as he empties his cock onto the sheets. The scent demands an Alpha so his knot behaves accordingly and Dean falls onto his side with a short scream. Oh fuck. He kicks his sweatpants the rest of the way off and turns them inside out so the softest side is the one he presses to his sensitive groin. He could get up and let himself finish in the shower. But he is just too tired. His knot will spill into his sweatpants. Fuck it. He isn’t going to move from this spot for anything short of the apocalypse.

It turns out that a neat little note propped on his dresser is more pressing than the apocalypse. Holy shit. How had he missed it? His undignified bowlegged knot walk to the dresser is totally worth it. He gasps and gathers the sweatpants to his crotch with a third orgasm of the hour as he makes it safely back to the bed. Goddamn. He is a fucking mess.

_Mr. Winchester,_  
_I am afraid that this time, the mess was completely on purpose. I missed you last week._  
_Rest well Alpha_  
_~Cas_

Wait. Who is Cas?


	7. Beaming Bright and Fair

It's been three days since Dean had come home to his wrecked bed and he is still humming with contentment. Today is a gorgeous day. There is cold beer. He has the day off work and he gets to fiddle with Baby. His sex on wheels chariot of dreams. He is tucked under her chassis and humming a Led Zepplin tune when the wind shifts. And there is the wild living scent of his Omega. Oh shit. His mate is near. Fuck. He is sweaty and covered in dirt and grease and his heart is trying to escape his chest. Carefully rolling out from beneath the car, his eyes are greeted by a middle aged balding paunchy guy with sprays of greying hair trying valiantly to cling to his shining scalp. Immediately horror dawns and he feels like he needs to go shower. What the fuck? Sexy people smell sexy and surely this is some nightmare! Fighting his rising panic, he eyes some direction to escape and well, hello blue eyes. There is a stunning man moving with such purpose, marching in ground eating strides. Broad shoulders are evident but the rest of his body is swathed in a suit. It's a bit dressed up for a Saturday morning in his neighborhood. And those blue eyes are intensely pinned directly at him. Oh. He takes another hesitant breath and yes, that apple pie dream is rolling from the gorgeous man. A male Omega. Seriously. It's like discovering a real live unicorn in your back yard. If he could think of a million different scenarios he couldn't have pictured an actual male Omega. I mean, he had taken sex ed with everyone else. They existed of course. But nobody he knew had ever met one. And this one. Cas. Had been in his bed. Only three days ago. Dean feels like his entire world has flipped inside out and somebody is talking but he and Cas have not finished staring at each other. Eventually the hideous bald guy manages to grab his attention. 

“Mr. Winchester, we strive to keep our clients happy and we have to inform you that Ms. Novak has fallen ill. We are very lucky that our family is in business together and so her son, Castiel, has offered to take on her responsibilities while she recovers. We know that you are scent sensitive (Dean has to keep from whimpering at the mention of his heightened sensory needs. Fuck. Cas is just standing there looking at him!) And so we think that the familial scent similarity will make him a good replacement for your home. We wanted to stop by today so that you can tell us if his scent is acceptable.” (If only this guy knew how goddamn acceptable his scent is. Fuck. How is he going to keep from popping a boner right here in his front yard?)

Dean can’t resist the opportunity he has though. He is shameless in wanting this meeting to last longer and to take some small measure forward with his mate. Dean tips his head down, looking at Cas through his lashes and takes a single step forward. “May I scent you, Omega, just to be sure?” Castiel's eyes flare wider for a second and then there is a barely withheld squint that he aims at Dean. He has a feeling that Cas would kick him in the shin if he could. Dean can’t hold back the happy smile in his eyes as he teases his mate silently. Cas was enduring a horribly precarious situation and Dean was taking advantage and inviting him to enjoy the secret they have between them. 

Dean steps even closer and shoves his hands into his pockets. He isn’t going to risk the temptation to touch. Dipping his head forward he stops short of his target and waits for Cas to close the distance. It's one thing to tease and play, but he isn't going to force this intimacy. He can easily claim his sensitivity is enough for his decision right here. But his invitation is open and Castiel is tipping his head to bare the warm curve of his throat and moving closer. Dean cannot linger or this little moment is going to get out of hand, but he does take in the beautiful warm wave of that scent. Not heavy and raw with sex. But simple and light and perfect. It's so much better mixed with the smell of skin and coming from the living pulse of heartbeat. 

Dean steps back and hopes his voice doesn’t sound as shaky as his knees feel. “I think it will be just fine.” he nods solemnly as if the decision had not been made the second he saw those blue eyes. The balding man nods in a pleased way and bids him a good day. His ham hands reach for Castiel's arm and he tugs the Omega away like so much luggage. Dean clenches his jaw so tight he feels like his teeth might break. Not once in this entire exchange had Castiel been allowed to speak. It was infuriating.

“Hey wait! Cas?” Dean strides close again, probably closer than friends should probably stand, and definately much closer than strangers. Cas turns those heavenly eyes toward his face and Dean almost loses his train of thought. “Your mom, is she going to be ok? Is she in the hospital? I would like to visit if I could.” 

Cas seems completely caught off guard and licks his dry lips before finally speaking. “Thank you for asking Mr. Winchester. I am not sure though. Her kidneys are failing and we don’t know why just yet. She is in the hospital.” His voice is shockingly deep and Dean has to concentrate so hard to keep his intentions fully on the conversation at hand. This beautiful Omega is worried and distressed and he can’t get distracted and ask the man to keep talking and maybe say his first name and moan a little with all that gravel and thunder.

“I am sorry, Cas. Let me know if there is absolutely anything I can do.” Focusing completely on the desire to comfort and help, Dean hopes that it shifts his scent enough for his mate to know his offering is sincere. “Where is she, Cas?” Dean finally cannot possibly resist anymore, and his wide warm palm reaches to cup Castiel’s elbow. The Omega stiffens just a hair and he dips his eyes to track the press of Dean’s fingers into the sleeve of his coat. Dean gets distracted by the sweep of Castiel’s lashes against his cheek. Heartbreakingly beautiful.

“She is at Mercy General.” he nods as if hosting an internal dialogue. 

Dean lowers his voice to draw them into even further intimacy, “And they have you here. Doing this. While your Mother must need you. Seriously Cas. It ain’t right.” 

Cas’ bright eyes bounce right back up to Dean’s face in total amazement. It’s not the time or the place for Dean to ask the five hundred questions he has burning the back of his throat, so he fakes a tight smile and nods himself. “I’ll see you soon, Cas. Please tell your mother that I said hello. I don’t want to hold you up. You probably need to get back.”

Castiel simply nods and Dean withdraws his tingling fingers to rub nervously down his thigh. Before he can quite catch his breath, Castiel is moving away. His energetic pace is dragging him out of sight and Dean is left feeling poleaxed.


	8. Gary the plant

Dean does visit Naomi’s bedside the very next day. He approaches straight from work and carrying the weirdest looking plant. He walks directly up to Castiel and thrusts the spindly looking potted oddity right into his surprised hands. “I can’t really buy flowers or shop for them. They kinda fuck with my nose and it's all weird for days. So I was thinkin’ and a plant is kinda the same idea. So I went to the grocery store and this little dude was the only one there. He kinda grows on ya though. I was thinking he looked like a Gary. You know? Sorta weird but totally one of the good guys. With that wild hairdo and all.” Dean finally manages to take a breath and realises he has been babbling for quite a while without a hello and that Cas is looking at him with wide surprised eyes. Dean blushes so pink that his freckles look like they are trying to float off of his face. Looking away to avoid that lazer blue stare, Dean finally notices that the patient isn’t in the room at all actually. _Oh my fucking God. Just kill me now. She isn’t even here and I didn’t notice until after I pretty much pounced Castiel. He is here with his sick mother, and I am ranting about weird plants_. He is sort of afraid to speak again in case he has another round of unfortunate word spillage. Instead he gets caught in another staring match with Cas.

Castiel finally relieves the growing tension with the barest hint of a smile and that deep warm voice “Hello, Dean” and suddenly everything is so much better. Cas had used his actual name. He hadn’t called him “Mr. Winchester”.

“Uh, so where is she” Dean asks, nodding toward the empty bed.

“She has been taken down to dialysis. She asked me to stay up here this time. She doesn’t want to freak out and then I’ll freak out and we both will be a mess. She thought it might be better to let any nerves get settled on her own.” Cas stirs the soil in the pot with his fingertip as he speaks, as if he is introducing himself to the little growing thing.

“That’s pretty smart actually” Dean comments. “That must be where you get your smarts from.”

Cas tilts his head and squints at Dean.. Well fuck. There goes his mouth again. “You, uh. Figure things out pretty quick.” It takes the Alpha about ten seconds to remember why the hell he had decided Cas was pretty smart in the first place. The things Cas had “figured out”. Namely his panty kink. And there goes his face again.

Castiel's eyes slowly begin to shine with amusement. “Dean, your face is red.” Cas mentions as if he doesn't know.

“Thanks for the update Cas.” Dean shakes his head and laughs at himself. Daring a quick glance at Castiel yields the gorgeous shine of his full smile. His nose is crinkled at the bridge and his whole face is beaming with laughter.

They both break into soft breathless snickers and Dean covers his face with his palm. He hasn’t ever felt this vulnerable and exposed to another person in his entire life. It just feels that way. He has been much more vulnerable and open with women. But he feels it so much more here. Omega or not, Castiel is a man and Dean has never really let his guard down with men in this way.

Castiel knows just one secret from Dean. Only one. But it has wedged open this space inside him that feels tender and sore. Another man knowing that one secret really means that man knows more about him than any other man but his brother. Sure, he ain't ever gonna share his gross sex secrets with Sam. But he doesn't worry that if Sam figures it out somehow that he will lose his love.

So Castiel knows this one embarrassing and beautiful secret and Dean knows a secret about Cas. Whatever horny inspiration that drives Dean to put on pretty things makes Cas lose his fucking mind. The tiny wedge of one secret is enough for this Omega to reveal way way more about himself. The man had gotten off in his bed for fucks sake. There is no comparing the exchange here.

So Dean feels. He feels safe. Like he can turn red and be ridiculous and blab about plants and still be smiling here with Cas. He is ok with it. With any other man, at any other time of his life, he would not have been ok. He would have headed for the door long ago. He wouldn't endure the discomfort. He wouldn’t bear the exposure. He would have realised the risk of another man seeing him like this and freaked the fuck out. Was he maturing? Was it the scent bond already building and smoothing the way for them? The solo sex? What had changed? Maybe all of it together. Or maybe Cas was the reason.

Yeah. He could just blame it all on Cas. This blue eyed sexy fucker of an Omega.

Dean reaches for Castiel's hand and laces their fingers together. “I have to get going, Cas. Please let your Mom know that I stopped by.” Dean drops the barest brush of his lips over the inside of Castiel's wrist.

Reluctantly, he turns for the door and is almost out of it before he dons his most mischievous smile and lifts the edge of his teeshirt and hooks his thumb to pull down the waistline of his unbelted jeans. A flash of bright blue satin graces his hips and he wings a wink to the completely shocked Omega. “Thought I would match those eyes of yours today.” His voice is dropped a register and his heart is slamming so hard. Castiel's jaw is still hanging open when Dean happily bounces from the room. One riled up Omega makes for a happy Alpha and he went to bed that night with the image of Castiel's smile, his head tilt and squint, but mostly that stunned amazement at the end.

He will see his Omega again tomorrow. His heart sings.


	9. Down and Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Condoms are awesome. Condoms are absolutely necessary. Please use them. Get yourself tested before fucking without condoms! But I am not going to use them in this story. Its an ABO porny thing. We have fantastical sex and so its gonna be magic sex without STDs

It is the wildest coincidence that Dean suddenly doesn't have to work on the day that Castiel comes to clean his home. It's so strange how work schedules magically shift after two years of his housekeeping service cleaning without disruption. Now Castiel is washing the dishes while an excited Alpha does yardwork. Right outside the window. Shirtless. And he is dusting the living room while that same Alpha is making lunch in the kitchen. No longer shirtless but smelling of sunshine and humming rock tunes. The sandwiches he makes are piled so thick that Cas can barely finish his. The entire day is filled with happy domesticity. And it's driving the Omega slowly insane. The line of tension between them is wound so tight that he could swear his body is vibrating at some divine frequency. He works faster to finish his tasks well enough that he can finally do something about it. And it was well past time. 

“Dean, can you come up here? I have a problem.” Cas has barely finished his sentence when already there is a big happy Alpha bouncing up the steps, already eager to help. 

“Yeah Cas, what's the problem?” Dean casts his eyes around the clean bedroom as if the dragon he can slay for Cas is somewhere in the room. Its so cute that Cas has to just silently admire his mate for a second. 

“The problem is, I can't seem to clean your house anymore without making...a...big..mess.” Cas crowds Dean until his nose is brushing his jaw. “I could show you, Alpha. Maybe you could help me.”

Dean is frozen to the spot in surprise and can only softly whimper at the suggestive tone in Cas’ voice. The wrecked noise makes Cas laugh softly. His breath fans over Dean's throat and sends a shiver down his spine. “Do you want to see, Dean? I will show you if you want.” Cas leans back to catch his wide eyed gaze. Dean finally manages to nod and Cas reaches to link their fingers. Dragging him into the bathroom, Cas turns and shuts the door firmly. 

 

The bathroom is dark. Lit by flickering tea candles that Dean hadn't even remembered he owned. By this point, he is used to his bathroom smelling like Omega sex but suddenly this room feels like their secret. Dean reaches for Castiel and the Omega comes eagerly. His soft wild hair catches in the calluses on Dean's hands and he is lifting those bright eyes and warm lips to meet him.

Dean brushes his lips in the softest slow kiss because suddenly Cas is so very close and suddenly there isn't any kind of hurry. His lips are surprisingly lush and wider than the feminine mouths he has kissed before. Besides, Cas seems to be frozen for a long few seconds. Registering the feeling before finally nudging his chin forward to encourage Dean to press again. They linger with just slow sweet nuzzling touches until Dean nips Castiel's bottom lip with his teeth. That inspires a soft little sound to pour from his mouth into Dean's. 

“Dean, I need to tell you something.” Cas murmurs against his lips. 

“mmh?” Dean hums inquisitively and kisses again.

Cas exhales a little laugh and leans back before his confession can be kissed back into oblivion. “Dean, I haven’t actually. Ever. Well. Any of this. I haven't kissed anyone before.”

“What? You're serious. Ah shit Cas. I wish I would have known.” Dean flinches to consider all the really perverted things he had been thinking of enjoying with this innocent. “I could have. I dunno. Done something special or something. Gone slow.” He rubs a hand over his face and tries to will his body to slow down.

“Dean. Stop. You are being ridiculous. I am not some untouched virgin. I touch myself plenty. As you very well know. Virginity is a social construct and not a physical tangible thing. It's how people have controlled Omegas for so long. Intellectual innocence is different from physical innocence and I have a very healthy porn habit. Do not treat me like I don't know what I want. I will tell you. You only have to ask me. And besides. You haven't done anything to me yet so stop looking freaked out. I only told you this because I want the excuse of inexperience just in case I really suck at it. I intend to get better. But I will need a lot...of...practice.” he punctuates the last three words with soft kisses against Dean's mouth and slides his palms beneath his t shirt.

Dean's eyebrows are raised and he thinks over what Cas just said. “Wow, never really thought of it like that. You really have laid it all out. You are damn right of course. You remind me of Sammy. My brother. He is like that. Just smart as fuck and knows the answers about stuff other people don't even think about. You two are gonna get along.” Dean's eyes soften fondly for a few moments. “Okay now I gotta stop thinking about my little brother.” Dean makes a horrified face that makes Cas chuckle. “Let's go back to that porn habit. You are gonna have to tell me all about that.” Cas laughs against his mouth and rubs his fingertips up Dean’s back. “Mmm. Kiss me Alpha.” 

Dean is happy to oblige and turns them to press Cas against the bathroom door. Dean coaxes his tongue out and sucks it like a piece of candy. That gets a reaction and Cas whines and digs his growing bulge into Dean's hip. The Alpha growls in satisfaction and reaches for the buttons on Cas’ shirt. Together they make quick work of stripping to the waist and that apple pie scent is rising with the smell of gasoline and leather. It's like sitting in the front seat of the Impala in the summer and eating a slice of pie with vanilla ice cream. In other words, Dean’s personal version of heaven. 

His tongue is lapping at Castiel's throat and he is losing control by inches. He could live right here. His face pressed into soft Omega skin. So baby soft. Not like his own skin at all. But the raw heavy scruff at Castiel's jaw is all man. It's a contrast of texture that is goddamn addictive. This fine pretty skin like a woman but wrapped around these sharp angles and tight muscles. It's so fucking perfect. Like Castiel had been crafted just to appeal to every sense he has. Cas reaches up and grips a handful of Deans hair and pulls. He isn't gentle. Its so fucking good that he doesn't even care that a hungry whine escapes his mouth. His knees almost buckle. “Tell me what you need Omega.” he begs. Dean's eyes are blown with lust and he is falling into some hypnotic state. 

“Whatever I need?” Cas asks and searches Dean’s face. 

 

“Yes, Angel. Tell me.”

Castiel dips his head to nip at Dean's throat. Scraping blunt teeth over his pulse and sucking hard. Dean squirms at the sensation and Cas tugs his hair again. “I want. I need to show you. Dean, the first time I needed you like this. It was.” Cas stops, unable to put it into words. “I can't describe it. I wanted to bring you in here. This room. I want to show you, Alpha.”

“You mean” Dean's eyes widen

“I mean, I am going to bend over the side of that tub and masturbate until I cum hard enough to claim everything in this room.” 

Dean tries not to have a heart attack at the completely direct and matter of fact tone in Castiel’s voice. “Holy fuck, Cas. You are trying to kill me.” 

“Don't die, Alpha. I’m not done with you.” Cas teases and catches his earlobe with his teeth. “Come here. Kneel right here. I want you to have the best view.” Cas motions to a pillow that has somehow appeared next to the tub. To be fair, Dean had been completely distracted and might not have noticed it. Before he can even think about it, he is kneeling and Cas is towering over him all bathed in candlelight. He looks like some ancient prince or fallen god. So striking and every sharp edge and tight muscle painted in firelight. His eyes glitter as he unfastens his pants and that wild hot scent of Omega rides the air so thick that Dean can almost taste it. It’s a good thing he is kneeling or his knees might have failed him. Then Cas is standing naked and Dean reaches to brush his fingertips over his hip. His Omega presses his long fingers over Dean’s hand, pressing it into his skin for a long moment before he guides it away. 

“Hands to yourself, Alpha. You will distract me. I have something to show you.” He moves with Omega grace and flows down to kneel with his back to Dean, turning his head to catch his eyes for a long moment. Time seems to stop and Dean holds his breath. Then the muscles of Cas’ back and thighs are in motion again. He flows forward and arches his back in one single breathtaking movement. 

An Omega presenting is kind of an entire genre of porn. Its overhyped, overdone and too many people with fake eagerness will flop forward and moan and groan and push their rump in the air. This isn’t that. Castiel hadn’t made a single sound. His body isn’t the bony hairless twinks or the airbrushed pinups that preen and pout back at the camera. Castiel’s legs are thick and powerful and dusted with fine hair that is curled and flattened darker by the flood of slick that has soaked down his thighs. His broad shoulders are bunched because his head is bowed while he gathers himself. The swell of his biceps are lined in light and flexed powerfully to hold his body. There is a fine tremor of what might be nerves or arousal. And the center of all of this, his tender hole is flushed pink and swollen just a little. His cock twitches and bumps the side of the tub and it makes that hole pout open for a second, spitting a thin stream of slick and dousing the air with sex. It's the single most feral and raw sexual experience of Dean’s entire life. 

Dean whimpers and decides then and there to not touch himself. He won’t last two seconds and he doesn’t want to miss even a single twitch that Castiel makes. The Alpha’s desperate noise seems to have goaded Cas into action and so he twists one arm back and arches even further, pulling his asscheeks wider, making that tight center stretch and leak. Dean is panting, sucking in the ripe taste of Omega in the air. So good. So fucking good. Cas slides his fingers down his thigh, dragging through the slick shiny fluid. “Look Alpha, see this. I am a mess. I keep making this mess. I don’t think I can stop it. Is it ok Alpha? Do you like this mess?”

Dean is dizzy “Oh fuck. Fuck. Cas please. So hot. I love that mess you make. Don’t stop.” His voice sounds ragged and shaky. He is squirming on his knees and his dick is so hard that it hurts. He whimpers a second time as he unzips his pants to relieve the pressure. 

Castiel doesn’t stop, those long clever fingers brush down his crack, two middle fingers rubbing and teasing, then framing his hole to either side to stroke and pet until another pulsing twitch clenches him tight and then relaxes and releases a thick stream of slick. Cas gathers the fresh hot mess and uses it to wedge his fingers inside. His back hunches and a long groan echoes over the tiled walls. Two pale digits are pushed to his middle knuckle and he widens his thighs and pops his hips up to make the reach better for himself. The angle must be frustrating but it is fucking beautiful. Cas rocks his hand from side to side, tugging and pulling his hole wider until his fingers can move freely in the slick channel. He sets a very slow and deliberate pumping fingerfuck and Dean can feel his own hips grinding up to match the pace. His stubborn decision not to touch himself is still holding firm but nothing can stop his squirming. Cas digs his fingers deeper and his slick skin shines and his muscles flex to fuck back into it. 

Dean can feel himself start to sweat. He is kneeling a foot away from the hottest vision of his entire life and it's taking every single ounce of his restraint to keep from pouncing. But if he did, this fucking gorgeous sight would be gone and this is what his Omega had asked for. Its slowly making him insane but completely worth it. Cas is panting now, and somehow, even without taking his eyes off of him, Dean has missed when he managed to slip a third finger inside. “So fucking gorgeous, Cas. I had no idea. I couldn’t have imagined anything as hot as you. Shit. I am so hard.” The Omega keens and arches up, head thrown back and stiffens his plunging fingers. His hole is fucked open enough that he can ram the solid bunch of his fingers at a punishing pace. The wet sound of his body taking every thrust is almost as lewd as the sound of Dean’s name rolling off his tongue. He is so soaked that his hand shines all the way up his wrist and little flicks of slick spatter and drip down onto his calves and the bare floor between them. 

“Alpha, please. Please. Its not. It's not exactly the same.” Cas pants and moans and slows his pace to just rock his fingers in and out, his fucked out hole shines in the candlelight. “Take your pants off Alpha. You are wearing them aren’t you?” The Omega turns blazing eyes over his shoulder. Dean can barely process this conversation but he does understand that his mate wants his pants off. He stands on tingling legs, feeling his numb toes begin to wake up. He shucks his pants faster than he ever has in his life. 

“There they are.” Cas nods and licks his bitten lips. “Come to me Alpha. Sit on the edge of the tub.” He scoots back to make room and Dean holds his erection with his palm to keep it from rubbing painfully against the waistband of the red satin panties. Cas kneels between his spread thighs. He tips his head back to look up at Dean. “On that day. I was holding your panties against my mouth and nose. I licked them. I imagined that you were here just like this. Right here.” Cas lowers his head and rubs his nose against the crotch of the panties, nuzzling the Alpha’s hand away and breathing hot against the fabric. “I wanted to show you, Dean. Show you exactly what I wanted that day.” He rolls his bright eyes up “Can I keep going, Alpha?” 

“Fuck yes, don’t stop Cas.” Dean buries his fingers in Castiel’s soft hair and groans as Cas kitten licks up his shaft through the panties. He fights the urge to buck and mash his Omega’s head down harder. The delicacy of the sensation shoots shivers up and down his arms and legs and curls his toes. “Fuck!” The sound of hot wet fucking starts again, so all of those desperate groans and whimpers are now being poured over his satin clad dick and his jaw aches with the urge to bite. His oral need is so desperate that he hears his teeth snap and that digs another desperate noise from Cas. It’s a sensual feedback loop that isn’t going to end until one of them breaks. Dean is trying to do math in his head to keep himself from the edge but equations have no chance against the way it feels when Cas turns his head to the side and his soft hair is brushing against Dean’s thigh and he uses the edge of his teeth! Dean’s hips flinch in an aborted effort to fuck up into the sensation and he whimpers with the need to cum. Cas grunts with effort and he nuzzles down to the richest heart of the sex scent trapped in the panties. He laps at Dean’s balls, nosing beneath and dragging in the scent of sandalwood that is layered over gasoline and pages. That scent is what drags him over the edge. He presses his forehead into the crease of Dean’s thigh and shudders hard. His entire body clenching down tight and tighter before releasing with a hard punch of pleasure. He screams the name of his Alpha and rolls his face into the stiff ridge of his cock as his body spurts two and then two more wet streaks of slick between his cramping fingers. His orgasm is forceful and so the spraying mess catches the edge of the toilet and sink. It paints the wall and channels into the grout and cabinet. 

His marking scent roars through the room and Dean can’t hang on anymore. He digs his fingers into Castiel’s shoulders and ruts up against Cas’s blazing hot face and cums in the soaked satin. His fat knot pops and it drags a long keening groan from deep in his chest. His entire body is slick with sweat and he clings to the pliant weight of his Omega. 

“Fuck. Cas. Oh fuck. If you get. Any more practice. I am a dead man.” He groans and pants softly as he feels his second orgasm looming. “My knot. Fuck. I’m going to cum again.” he warns. Castiel just hums and rubs his stubbled cheek on the inside of Dean’s thigh and reaches his pale fingers to rub and squeeze the swollen knot. “OH shit! Cas!” the panties don’t catch all of his seed and Cas gathers the mess from his hip with his fingers and pops it into his mouth. Dean sort of floats for a little while. When he returns to some sort of coherence he rubs his hand down Cas’ naked back. “Hey babe, the edge of the tub is making my ass go numb. I’m going to cum again. We should probably take this to the bed.” Cas nods and winces as he rises in that graceful flowing way. He makes a hilarious face as he gains his feet. 

“What was that face?” Dean asks.

“Uhm..when I stood up, all the wetness inside just made a break for it. So I got a flood. It just reached my ankles. I am officially wet to my ankles. That is ridiculous Alpha. What did you do to me?” He is half smiling smugly and shaking his head. “Go on and get in bed before you cum again. Bring a towel. I will be there in a minute. I’m going to clean up a little bit and get rid of the fire hazard. 

Dean’s third and fourth orgasm are inspired by Cas’ teeth against his nipple and his fingers stroking his throat respectively. The messy panties get tossed to the floor and Castiel forbids Dean from washing them until he gets to enjoy them at least once more. For old times sake of course. 

Dean falls asleep with Castiel’s soft hair against his cheek and his thigh tucked between his own.


	10. Rude awakening

Dean is rudely slammed into wakefulness. What? Something had startled him awake, but what? He is almost immediately distracted from his inquiry by the sweet warm body curled against his. Castiel. His Omega is sprawled across three quarters of the entire bed. He isn’t at all ashamed of his greedy bed takeover though, he is sleeping peacefully with his head tucked beneath the corner of Dean’s pillow. It's the most adorable thing that Dean has ever seen probably. He feels a warm rush of affection for a moment, then there is a furious loud banging. What the fuck? That is what had jolted him awake. Damn. Who the fuck is banging on the door? 

He is barely able to gain his feet before there is an almighty crash and the sound of splintering wood. His front door has just been breached and there is the stiff angry bark of law enforcement. Holy fuck. 

Dean stumbles to the hallway only to be immediately ordered to starfish himself against the wall and present his hands for cuffing. There is so much confused shouting and his half awake state hardly allows him to process everything all at once. A familiar face swims up into his vision and he latches onto the welcome sight with relief. “Fucking hell, Benny! What is going on? What the fuck?” Dean rolls his eyes as far as they can toward his bedroom to search for his Omega. He can only catch the smallest glance before too many people swarm between them and the similarly confused and distressed man is herded down the hallway and around the corner. “Don’t touch him!” Dean shouts and attempts to lunge toward the knot of uniforms that are moving much too fast. Everything is moving much to fast. His Alpha leaps within and then he is struggling hard. His throat rips with screams of frustration as the room becomes doused with the gasoline reek of his aggression. It takes four cops and a taser to pin him to the floor and still he is ignoring his dislocated shoulder in favor of threatening to disembowel every cop who touches Castiel. Everything is one scarlet soaked blur until he is dumped into a spectacularly painful adrenaline junked crash. His body is wracked with long shudders as the temperature seems to drop instantly. He is freezing. His muscles convulse and the twitching causes his shoulder to announce way too late that its beyond fucked up. He is lying on his stomach in the back of a police patrol car with his hands cuffed behind his back. The car smells familiar. Benny. Benny had been there. What the fuck? Dean attempts to speak and his voice sounds like crushed glass. He screamed himself hoarse. “Benny, what? What the fuck is going on?” 

Benny turns his head with relief evident on his face. “Hey brotha, there you are. I was hoping you would be back before we got to the station. Your shoulder is fucked. I talked them out of taking you to the hospital. I knew an ambulance would cost another fortune. It’s already gonna cost you a shit ton. I’ll help you pop it in. I got a sling somewhere in the house.” 

Dean groans as a wave of nausea washes over him, “Cas. Where is Cas?” He croaks desperately.

“That Omega is safe, Dean. We returned him to his family. But you really need to be focusing on yourself. You have a whole mess o’trouble heading your way.” Benny shakes his head ruefully. 

“What is going on, Benny. Why am I being carted off to jail?” Dean asks, trying to think of anything remotely illegal that he could be tied to.

“You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Omega Novak, Dean.”

The Alpha can feel his racing heartbeat stutter in complete shock. His shoulder screams in protest as he twists to try to look at his friend through the metal grate between seats.

“WHAT?”


	11. Glossy magazines

 

 

_**One year later** _

Dean pushes his shopping cart another foot forward as the line finally makes some progress. A coupon clipping genius had unpacked a freighter worth of nonperishable goods and involved the entire staff of the store to deal with the sheer magnificence of her savings. Which is about par for the course. Dean wonders idly if he is cursed or just the most unlucky fucker on the planet.

He tries not to fidget or growl with Alpha impatience. He sucks at waiting around. Looking at the magazine rack for some sort of distraction really does underline his shitty ass luck. There on the glossy front page of the tabloids and teen heartthrob and political magazines is not one, not two, but three versions of his mate's face. Pretty blue eyes and ruffled hair and that serious frown. Fuck. He would like just one day. One day that doesn’t remind him of Castiel. Not fucking likely.

The teen magazine shouts #teamfreewill in giant pink font. Castiel is posing in a tight white tank top and his big bright eyes invite every teen reader to sigh and join college activist groups in droves. Omega rights never looked so goddamn delicious.

The tabloid shows a much more candid shot of Castiel walking across the street. He is obviously attempting to hide his identity behind a too large trench coat that flares around his hips and thighs. The headline salaciously tempts the public by announcing “shocking family secrets”. Dean scoffs. It's probably more court transcripts about the custody battle. Everyone and their mom knows the shocking family secrets by now. The tabloid is too late on that headline. Whenever Dean is tempted to wallow in self pity for his own family troubles, he does have the sobering reminder that at least he hadn't been born a Novak.

The serious news magazine has Castiel on the front cover in a dark blue suit. His arms are crossed and his face looks like he is going to righteously smite somebody. It's certainly not the face of a sweet innocent shy pretty Omega. That face is dominant and taking no prisoners. Its signature Castiel. The Omega who is single handedly taking on the entire political machine that is arrayed against him. He won't be owned. He will win his autonomy. He has taken it all the way to the supreme court.

Sam says it was totally their lucky day that Castiel had taken up a suit against his family for emancipation. The kidnapping charge had been solid. Dean would have been on the hook and spent the next five years in prison if the family had not pivoted and decided that pressing the kidnapping charge was damaging to the custody case. Dean was attractive and charming. He was a family man and an alpha. They couldn't look caring and protective of family values and sufficiently concerned about the wellbeing of their Omega while ripping a pillar of the community a new asshole. So they had dropped the charges. Lucky him.

It turns out that male Omega rights still haven't managed to make it to emancipation. Basically, the autonomy of male Omegas is passed from Alpha to Alpha. Castiel is under guardianship of his Uncle until he is properly mated to another Alpha. Upon finding out that Castiel had not returned to the hospital after his work shift, his uncle had put an alert out for his whereabouts and triggered the search for a kidnapped minor. Turns out that the fat balding asshole that Dean had met in his yard, was Jeremiah Adler-Novak. Legal guardian. Also strangely enough, Jeremiah is running for a state senate seat. Its amazing timing that he got the perfect opportunity to bloviate about his “strong family values” and “protecting our cultural heritage”. He leaves his nephew in an unmated Alphas home on purpose and calls the cops the moment he knows he can. His disgusting smarmy face is making the rounds on all the political streams. He had set Castiel up. Perfectly. Using his nephew as leverage for tallying up how he has acted on his conservative values.

Jeremiah had bitten off more than he can chew. The dumbass didn't know that the human rights advocates had been looking for a test case just like this one for years. It was absolutely perfect. Castiel was intelligent, attractive, stubborn, and wasn't going to stop. His little attempt at grabbing a bullet point on his political fliers had grabbed a lion by the tail. He had expected his nephew to press for his rights in some county courthouse and get smacked on the nose and sent back home. Instead, a herd of activist lawyers with absolutely no other mission in life but to fuck up his had descended from on high and Castiel was heading for the highest court in the country to win his independence.

The pundits could spout their arguments forever. Dean hadn't really ever been exposed to some of the vitriol. Some of it turned his stomach.

“I don't think that an Alpha can even consent when an unmated male Omega is in the room” a pretty blonde political commentator had said, nodding her head and crossing her petite perfect legs. “They have special pheromones in their slick and it's like leaving a drug laying out in the room. It's irresponsible for us to expose people to the risk!” she tucks a pale strand of hair behind her ear and continues. “we can’t just ignore the possibility that maybe your Alpha. A loving gentle Alpha could come in contact with an unmated male Omega at his job! In his home! It's so sad to see families wrecked and the sanctity of marriage endangered by just leaving a highly potent drug walking around our workplaces and homes.”

Dean had actually vomited after that one. It hit too hard. Too close. That anyone could possibly think that Castiel had drugged him. That he had not consented and hadn't been in control of himself. It was absolutely vile. The things they had shared were just a sacred a bond as anyone else's.

But now, it was all so much bigger. It was about so much more. Dean couldn't contact Cas. It was very important that he follow the legal council and not fuck up Castiel's chances. He hadn't even stood in the same room as his mate since that awful morning.

He has selfish moments when he wishes he had mated Castiel. None of this would have happened. He could have taken him for himself and every legal barrier would have vanished. If he could go back though, would he? Would he mark that lovely neck and tell the rest of the world to fuck off? No. Knowing what he knows now, he wouldn’t take that. Castiel isn't just fighting his family. He is fighting for every unmated Omega on the planet. Male or female. Seeing progress in the movement to give him rights will unlock so many doors for millions. Dean couldn’t take that from him.

But it hurt. Every single cell of his body cried out for his lover. To even touch his hand would be enough to rest tonight. But he won’t. Tonight he will enter his silent dark home and scent the air. And it won’t smell of mate and home. It had faded long ago, and the bond soon after that. Losing it had felt like a relief and a torture all at once. Sure, he wasn't feverish and nauseated with pining sickness. But the hollow in his chest still ached. And his healthy Alpha body bouncing back and refusing to pine anymore felt like betrayal. He will unpack his groceries and stop with shock when the glossy magazine flops onto the counter. He won't remember buying it. Maybe he is haunted. The airbrushed perfection of his mate's eyes will stare and stare from the pages as he collapses to the floor. To cry one more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe all of this story sounds ridiculous but I want you all to know that somewhere in the world, women are being treated exactly like this. In some countries, grown women have to ask permission to work and they are passed like property from man to man. 
> 
> http://www.unwomen.org/en/news/stories/2018/3/compilation-eight-ways-you-can-be-a-womens-rights-advocate


	12. The Press

Castiel curls his fingertips into the edges of his trenchcoat. More and more often lately, he has retreated into the folds of his comfort coat because it came from before. Not much had come from before. Before the media and the paparazzi. Before the night time talk show hosts and photoshoots. But his coat had come from before. He has been living mostly in hotels and rented spaces. His clothes are all brand new and still stiff from the racks. Everything sleek and expensive and temporary. All paid for by his legal defense fund. Donations to his case and cause had rolled in from all across the planet and a nonprofit had been set up to manage his needs. Meg, his handler is a fucking demon at organization and so he floats along in this bright haze of fundraisers and shaking hands with the right senators. It's all so fast. So frenzied that he can hardly think.   
Light glints from the edge of the casket that holds almost all that is left from before. Because what had his life been before all of this? His mother. She was home and education and friend and well, everything. He had only one tether to this earth. Just her. And he resented that. He hated that she swaddled him away from everything and took away his choices. But that is all over now. And he can't resent her now. She is gone and left him with all the lights and the decisions and interviews. He doesn't know if he can do this. It's one thing to say you want your freedom and another to live it. He just wants to go home. He wants to be in the car with his mom. He wants to be happy because they are going to clean Mr. Winchester's house next. 

His beautiful Alpha. Castiel had almost wrecked his life. He won't ever forget his terrified enraged face as Dean was buried beneath a pile of cops. He had done nothing wrong. He had only met Castiel. Dean looked at him like nobody else had before. So full of awe and wonder. It seems like a far away dream really. Had he tricked Dean? He tries so hard to not believe every disgusting accusation thrown toward his designation. But had he? Drugged Dean into the feral protective crazed Alpha that would fight an entire police squad to get to him? Was something wrong with him that made people act so strange around him? Was all this fuss and hype and paranoia about him really based around some fundamental truth? He felt lost. He couldn't know for sure. He couldn't ask his mom. She was dead. And he was left clenching his hand in his coat and trying not to scream in frustration.

The paparazzi was here. Of course. Just outside the perimeter where the cops are patrolling the edges. Keeping them away. The last thing they need to see is him losing his shit right now. Crazed Omega screaming at a coffin would make great print. Fuck. A wave of exhaustion washes over him. It’s over. The mad ticking wildness of his life will resume and he can't sit around feeling angst about his choices. Time to move forward. 

The Omega makes his way to the rental and flips his keys from his pocket. The picket line of paparazzi surges forward shouting questions and Castiel almost successfully ignores them. Until a man with a laptop case slung over his shoulder shouts “Mr. NOVAK! CASTIEL! What is your relationship with Alpha Winchester?” Cas’ head snaps around and before he even considers the implication he is swinging the man by the front of his shirt. He pins the squirming reporter against the side of his car and growls “Where did you hear that name?” The man is stunned silent for a long moment before he mutters his next comment as if he had been on a track and was too piss-scared to change his train if thought. “Tell us about the kidnapping scandal.” he whimpers. 

A sudden realization hits Castiel. He doesn’t have time to be getting arrested here. He has to get to Dean. NOW. If the media knows about the kidnapping. He has to move. He cant beat this man for having Dean's name in his mouth. 

Castiel moves faster than he ever has. Will he make it in time? How far has this information spread? He should call Meg. He can’t speed. Slow. Slow. Dean. His Alpha. He can’t drag Dean into this shitshow. It’s a circus and he has already done too much. What if they are already camped outside of his house? 

He feels an instant flood of relief as he rounds the last corner on the block and it is still and quiet. Awesome. He had beat them there. Fuck. He parks in front of the little house and takes a long moment to breathe. This wasn’t how he wanted to see Dean again. How is he going to ever make up for this mess? Finally he screws up his courage and makes his way to the front door, knocking and feeling so awkward. He doesn’t have a key to this house anymore. It feels so strange to be locked out of this place. And there he is. Dean is swinging the door open. So beautiful. He is wearing a grey teeshirt and some well worn jeans. His feet are bare. The scent of libraries and leather reaches out to embrace Cas. Home. 

Dean recovers first, “Cas. hey.” he manages in a shaky croak. He wipes his hands on his jeans, obviously apprehensive. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel tries to stop staring and glances down at his shoes for a second. Oh right. He is here for a reason. “May I come in?” 

Dean nods and steps back from the doorway. “Yeah. Sure. Sorry, come on in.” He gestures to the living room awkwardly before tucking his hand in his pocket. 

Cas remains silent but moves into the living room looking pale and shaken. Now that he is here, it seems like everything for the past year is just piling right on top of his head. All at once. He is so goddamn tired. Every single detail of his private life and struggle has been exposed to the entire world. Every day has been challenge after challenge. The only thing. The only singular thing he could cling to, is that he had kept Dean out of that constant microscope. And now all of that is ruined too. He has had to ask himself a hundred, a thousand times? Can I do this? Can I KEEP doing this? Will I survive this? It’s just one more weight added to the rest but he can feel himself breaking. Why can’t he have just one private thing? Just one secret left to himself. One quiet night that had soft kisses and the scent of sandalwood and books. He tries to breathe around the pain.

“Cas, hey. Cas are you ok?” Dean hesitantly touches his elbow with concern etching his face. He steps closer and dips his head to try to find Castiel’s downturned eyes.

“My mother was buried today” Cas says around the thick tension in his throat. 

Dean’s eyes widen and his entire face melts from worry to compassion. Immediately he steps forward and without another word, he wraps Castiel into his arms. His big hand cradles Cas’ head and he tips his own to offer his throat. There isn’t a single second of hesitation in his offer to let the Omega draw comfort from his scent. No questions or probing. It’s an impulse that reveals so much about the beautiful Alpha. Cas takes in one soft breath and he can smell the shift in Dean’s scent as his body radiates comfort and shared grief. That breath gets caught in the tightness of his throat and hiccups back as a sob. Suddenly Cas is breaking apart. His fingers cling to the edge of Dean’s teeshirt and he gasps as his heart snaps in two. His throat burns and then he is weeping openly into the curve of Dean’s neck. 

It is the first tears he has spilled since the day after he left this house. Something inside had hardened and shuttered itself to survive. Every painful moment of leaving his home and his love had been pushed aside to deal with later. He had to remain strong and had to fight. There wasn’t time for tears when the list of duties kept getting longer and longer. He was responsible for the future of his designation and he was being watched. He had lost everything. And he was supposed to keep moving forward. He was so tired. So fucking tired. So Dean held him, rocking gently and rubbing his strong fingers through Castiel’s hair and saying over and over “I’ve got you Cas. Shhhh. I’m here Omega.” 

They stood just like that until the heartbreaking sobs soften into shuddering breath. Dean finally stepped away to grab some tissues and Cas toed off his shoes. He didn't want to track dirt onto the carpet. The motion was so familiar that it soothed something inside him. Practicing a ritual from before. He had done this exact thing right in this spot hundreds of times. The tiny moment unfolded something precious and bright in Castiel. The warm vanilla scent of contented Omega and the crisp apple tang of home begins to gently build in his skin. 

“So, you returned for your mom's funeral” Dean comments as Cas mops his face.

Cas nods and moves for the couch. He settles on the edge and waits for Dean to join him. “I came here because something happened at the funeral. Dean, Im sorry, I don't want to involve you in all of this mess.”

Dean raises his eyebrows and a mischievous shine fills his eyes and the corners of his half smile. “Cas, I'm not sure if you remember, but we manage messes just fine together.”

Cas immediately regrets his word choice as his face floods with heat. His ears turn pink. He squirms with embarrassment and presses a hand to his hot face. “I would have to use that word.”

“Apparently.” the Alpha winks and flashes his incisors in a bright flirty smile.

It's so beautiful that Cas forgets to be embarrassed for a minute to take up his staring. The timid quiet scent of comfort that had been softly building in him flowers suddenly into fuller life and the rich bloom of vanilla fills the space between them. Happy Omega. 

The evidence of his mate's joy has Dean’s heart racing and he reaches into the space between them to find Castiel's resting hand and curl his own around it. “I'm glad you are here, Cas” he says sincerely.

Cas’ face and scent suddenly crumble with worry. “You won't be for long. The press. They know. Somehow. The media knows about the kidnapping. At the funeral some reporter asked me about the “kidnapping scandal”. Cas actually raises his hands to frame the term with quotes. So now your name is associated with mine and I'm sure they won't let it go.”

“At your mom's funeral? They were asking about me?” Dean shakes his head. “Assholes. It's a damn funeral.”

“Yes, well I just wanted to warn you. Prepare you for the questions they are going to ask.” Cas fiddles with Dean's hand nervously. 

A resounding bang at the door interrupts another staring match and they both jump guiltily. 

Dean carefully peeks through the curtains that lace the window facing the yard. “It's them. Holy shit. That’s a lot.”

Cas wedges himself into the space to look. “Fuck.” 

Dean turns to lean against the wall and crosses his arms. “Hey Cas, so now that I am warned, what exactly was your plan for getting out of here?”

“Fuck.” Cas repeats with slowly dawning horror. “I just- I wasn't-” he attempts to start a few sentences to no avail. 

There wasn't any way he could leave an Alpha's home without making that Alpha a headline. And with the addition of their history it was going to be chum in the water. 

They were trapped!


	13. Flip the script

Castiel makes his call to Meg without much change to their situation. They were still stuck until she could do some damage control and fly out to extract him. It was going to be at least two days. “I am sorry, Dean. The media has your name and I wasn’t thinking clearly. I never wanted to drag you into this.” he pushes his fingers through his hair making his signature tousled locks even messier. 

“Cas, I’m not mad. I'm actually kinda glad. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” 

Cas stares at him for a long moment with his brow furrowed. “Dean Winchester, I believe I am your mate. Why would you think you would never see me again?”

Dean feels like he has just been punched in the chest. He can barely breathe around the shock. “But-” he stutters and loses his words, his feelings of confusion and all these months of pain are suddenly flipped and scrambled. He is so confused.

“But what, Dean?” Castiel is mirroring his confusion back at him.

“But you are fighting for your emancipation. You want to be free and not tied to any Alpha.” Dean spreads his hands like his logic is completely reasonable. 

“Why do you think I started this whole fight in the first place? My family wasn't going to let me be with you, Dean. They were actively attacking you. They were going to send you to jail! I need to be free of them so that I can be with who I want to be with! Which is you.” Castiel is practically shouting by now and pokes Dean’s chest for emphasis.

“Cas, you could have saved yourself all this publicity and the court cases and everything if we had just mated.” Dean states plainly.

“Dean. I started all of this so I could be with you, but I really believe in what I am doing. I never want you to think I mated you just to get away from my shitty family. I want to be completely free and have every choice open to me when I decide to mate.” Cas leans forward as if he can somehow push his sincerity into his words with his body. 

Dean is quiet for a long moment. The shy Omega that was sheltered and shared his first kiss and wanted to get away from his family. That was the Omega Dean had met. This Castiel was famous and bold and so damn smart. He would win. Dean could tell. It was the right thing. Anyone listening to Castiel speak like this would have to admit that he deserves to be emancipated. He could go anywhere and be with anyone. Why would he give any of that up to be stuck in his hometown with a grease monkey? Castiel could travel the world, work any job and date anyone. “Cas, you can be with anyone. You are famous and a lot of people really admire you. You shouldn't get stuck with me.”

“Stuck with you? Oh my fucking God. Two minutes ago you were saying we should have mated before all this mess and now you are saying I should go find somebody else?” Cas begins pacing the floor

“What do you think has changed between then and now? You wouldn't have minded mating me when I was a scared innocent that was being crushed. But now that I am pushing back and standing on my own you don't want me? Is that it?” His bright eyes blaze into Dean's as he edges closer to him. 

“I didn't picture you feeling like that, Alpha. In fact I always pictured you liking me just like this.” Castiel steps closer to Dean with challenge in shoulders and hips and Dean takes a step back. “I imagined that you like an Omega that knows exactly what he wants.” Cas crowds Dean even further until they bump into the couch and then even closer until their chests are touching. He lowers his voice into a rumbling command “I get to say what I want. I get to say WHO I want. Are you going to fight me on that, Alpha?” 

Dean is so hard he can barely think enough to shake his head. The raw burning scent of sandalwood rises and his face turns an interesting shade of pink. Castiel smirks knowingly before backing off to let the Dean gather his brain back into some working order. Cas suggests lunch and they both swing into the domestic task with more focus than the task requires. They both have so much to think about. 

Dean flips on the TV as they settle into their meal. They have finished eating and are happily sprawled on the couch when an entertainment news story flashes some shaky footage of Castiel lifting a reporter off his feet and slamming him against a car. Dean's eyes are pinned on the screen and he can't possibly look away even though they show it again. And a third time. Holy fuck. The room is drowning in aroused Alpha scent and Castiel is beyond amused.

“Are you ok over there Alpha?” Cas asks with faux innocence. 

“Huh?” Dean manages to whimper while trying to simultaneously hide his boner beneath his arm and adjust his underwear to stop cutting into his erection.

“Do you see something you like, Dean?” the vulnerable look that the Alpha shoots Cas instantly melts all the impulse to tease the guy. 

Instantly, Castiel flows across the couch to straddle Dean's lap. “Look at me, Alpha. Anything you want from me is ok. There is only you and me behind our closed doors. I am not like some other Omegas. Maybe it is because I’m male. I don't know. I act so strange. Like that news story. A lot of people have told me that it’s wrong. That I won't have a mate because I am too dominant and I keep challenging authority. That I am seeking my emancipation because no Alpha could want somebody like me. I can't sit and be quiet and passive. It's not me, Dean. So tell me, Alpha, please. Do you want me like this? I can smell and feel you excited by looking at me acting not at all like an Omega. But I want to be like that with you too. I keep challenging you today and you keep smelling so fucking good.” Cas presses his forehead against Dean’s and dreads the answer. “I swear it will be our secret” he whispers, begging. 

Asking an Alpha to submit and be dominated even in private is not the realm of new lovers. They have technically only shared a single night together and Castiel is plowing forward to really deep sexual waters. It's so completely Castiel that Dean can barely catch his breath. He feels like he has been visited by a force of nature.

“Cas, how are you even real? I feel like I'm dreaming. Yesterday you were just the pictures in all the magazines and now you are on my lap.” Dean's heart is slamming in his chest. Cas is offering every single daydream and fantasy all in a couple of hours. He feels dizzy and unreal.

Cas grinds down on his lap, finding the hard edge of his cock and mashing it almost to the point of pain. Dean groans. “I could prove I'm real, Dean. I could slap you right across the face and show you. You know, just so that we can be sure this isn't a dream. For science.” there is a dangerous bright gleam in Castiel’s eyes. 

Dean has never been slapped in the face by a lover before. His pulse slams as he considers it. What the fuck? He doesn't know if he even wants that but his cock certainly isn’t against the idea. “Ok.” He is curious. “Do it.” he whispers. Dean barely takes another breath before Castiel's hand has cracked hard against his face. It kicks his head to the side and heat immediately blooms in his cheek. It throbs with his heartbeat and his dick pulses and twitches to the same throb. Goosebumps race over his skin and he shivers hard. “Fuck.” he pants before his eyes fly back up to Castiel.

His mate looks totally wrecked. He is biting that perfect bottom lip and one eyebrow is cocked. The sexual heat in his eyes could burn down the house. Goddamn. Castiel looks so fucking good like this. Is he about to come? Dean slides his hands up Cas’ trousers to press his palm against the hard line of his cock. The special scent of his sex is soaking the air. He shudders hard when Dean rubs and strokes him through the heavy fabric. 

“I'm still not quite sure, Cas. You really should do that again.” he suggests and turns his face the smallest degree to telegraph his willingness to accept another hard slap. Cas whimpers and bucks his hips twice before he gathers himself enough to raise his hand and hit Dean's face again. The second slap is as hard as the first and Dean’s cock acted like it was expecting the jolt. That first stinging pulse of pain matched the twitch of his dick and he had no idea he was so close. Cas is trembling and pushing his heated hand down on Deans and driving his cock up against the pressure and they are both coming hard. What the fuck? Had he orgasmed because it felt that good or because Castiel was so amped on it? Both? 

Cas is kissing the hot skin of his cheek when he admits his confusion. “Fuck, Cas I dunno if I just came in my pants because that was hot or because you are hot enjoying that.” Cas smiles against his face and curls his hands into Dean's hair. “We can always keep researching, Alpha. I'm quite happy to keep on trying these things. With you. What do you think?” Dean nods and pushes his nose against Cas’ throat. “If it means I get your sexy ass in my lap again, I think I am onboard.” 

Castiel tightens his fingers and pulls gently at Dean’s hair. The Alpha whines and squirms at the gentle tug and so Cas takes the encouragement for permission and pulls harder, until it bends his throat back for Cas to thoroughly explore. Finding his pulse with his tongue Cas licks and sucks the taste of sexed out Alpha from his skin. And then rubs his own scent there. The feral impulse makes Dean's hands clench at Cas’ hips and he moans softly. “mmmfuck I did this the first time Cas. The first time you marked our home. There was your slick wet on a towel. I put it there. Right there. And on my wrists and between my legs.” 

Cas leans back for a moment, uncurling his fingers to slide his palms forward. Cupping Dean's face he asks in total surprise, “You wore my scent?” Dean nods and his face turns pink beneath the scrutiny. It was absolutely an admission that he sometimes acts outside of his designation as well. Alphas do the scent marking and eager Omegas want to wear the scent of their lover. Just the picture of his Alpha rubbing slick onto his pulse points to carry all day long makes his entire body shiver. 

“Dean, there are too many people working really hard for my court case. So it's going to be awhile before I am available...uh..really. But there is absolutely no way I am going to stay with you for two days without at least mentioning all the sex we could be having in about ten minutes.” Cas is dropping kisses up and down Dean's jaw.

“Why Mr. Novak, it sounds like you are suggesting a whole lotta unmated sex.” Dean gasps as Cas finds his earlobe with his teeth. “What would the public say?” Dean chuckles and rubs his big palms over Cas’ ass.

“I bet if we were listening to the TV, we could hear exactly what they would say.” Cas replies sardonically.

“Mmmm, I'm busy.” Dean growls and stands with ease, taking Cas with him, arms and legs holding on tight. 

“You could get busier, you know.” Cas goads the Alpha and laughs when they crash into the wall to make out. “Let’s at least try to make it to the bedroom!”


	14. The other kind of Press

Dean spills Castiel onto the bed and almost immediately misses holding the weight of him. If his lover wasn’t six foot of tight lean muscle he might have made a way to hold him against the wall for much longer. It scratched some basic need to feel Cas’ weight bearing down hard against his body. The solid press of him is more real and bruising and heavy than the women that Dean had been with before. It was a drugging high to feel his body flexing and burning and taking the brunt of weight. He immediately wants the pressure back, so he rolls to the side and falls to his back on the bed. He reaches to tug Castiel's sleeve and invite the Omega to get on top of him. 

Cas of course doesn’t just let this go without comment. He has to crawl slowly over to straddle and then crouch on hands and knees over Dean. He has to slowly lower his body by degrees and watch his Alpha melt into the mattress with pleasure. 

“oh. You like this Alpha? Feeling pressed? You like my weight on you? So fucking perfect. You feel so good beneath me. Let me try something?” Cas waits for Dean to clear the haze and agree before he sits up and scoots down to put his weight on Dean's thighs. “here, push up like you want to get away. Struggle a little bit. Feel it burn your strong body. It's so good. I like feeling you moving beneath me.” Cas sits there a long while, his wide warm hands stroking Dean's flexing stomach and chest as the man bucks and squirms and flushes pink with arousal. After a long moment of struggle, Dean whimpers and stills into just rocking his hips to ease the wicked boner tenting his jeans. Cas smiles and scoots forward, skipping the obvious place Dean wants him to sit and sits squarely on his stomach. He takes his time sinking slowly into the softness of his belly and catches Dean's surprised flutter of hands. The weight is so much heavier here. What Dean could feel pressing his thighs feels about ten times heavier here on his stomach. Cas releases one hand to pinch Dean's nipple softly and it punches a gasp from him. “what about here Alpha? Does it feel good? Im so wet Dean. My pants are probably soaking your shirt right now.” Cas unzips his pants and tugs his underwear down. Freeing his cock from the fabric and fingering the weeping tip. The smell of Omega sex pours from his skin and Dean growls and his eyes are pinned to the vision of those pale perfect hands running like water over the engorged purpling head of his erection. Cas smirks down at Dean with a proud roll of his hips. “See something you like, Dean?”  
They both are completely clothed. Only the rude jutting pink of Castiel's cock from his pants would suggest that this moment is sexual. But Dean is already falling apart. His mate has pinned him and is in no hurry to relieve himself or Dean.  
Cas flexes his thighs to lift his weight and Dean almost whines at the loss. The Omega laughs softly and rubs his hand through Dean's hair. “Don't worry Alpha, I'm not going anywhere.” kneeling up, Cas crawls up to the center of Dean's chest, his cock brushing the Alpha's chin before he settles heavy and slow there. His weight drops in degrees and Dean moans. His breath is being mashed away beneath the crushing weight. The trapped hot scent of apples and cinnamon is so strong that Dean's jaw aches and his mouth fills with saliva. His mouth is watering. And Cas is so close. So crowded up into Dean's face that he blocks out the entire world. His cock stands just inches from Dean's nose and mouth and that weight is pushing, pushing, mashing him down into the mattress. Dean grips the sheets so tightly that the corner pops from the mattress. This is everything he didn't know he wanted. He has no idea how Cas knew or guessed because he never would have. So he tips his head forward, his eyes rolling up to ask and opens his mouth. 

Cas instantly feels his entire body flush with fire. Holy fuck. Look at his Alpha. Face flushed and green eyes shining while he begs for a taste. His pretty mouth is popped open for cock and he is holding his arms down and ripping at the sheets like he hasn't been told to touch yet. Cas wonders if Dean even knows he is acting like a bondage slut. He craves the weight and pressure and restraint of his lovers body. Its so fucking beautiful. “So good. Dean, I'm so hard. So wet. Fuck. I am going to put my cock in your mouth. I want you to suck me off, Alpha. After I come, you can fuck me. Put me on my hands and knees and pound me into this mattress. Ok, pet?” the sweet endearment pours from Cas on reflex and he is so fogged with horny power that he doesn't realise he has given Dean a new moniker besides his name and secondary gender. 

Dean does notice. “pet” he has just been called in that heavy deep dominant voice. It keeps repeating on a loop in his head as Cas pushes his cock to angle into Dean's mouth. The Omega refuses to lift his weight from Dean’ chest, so only the wide wet head of his cock rubs between his lips. Cas rolls his hips forward and it only rubs an inch or so into Dean's mouth. He has to work with what he has. Getting him off with only the tip is going to take every damn trick Dean can think of. So he sets to it. Eagerly he tongues the slit and slurps the drooling pulse of precome. His lips tighten to suckle sweetly and Cas whimpers with pleasure. Those pretty lips puff and redden scarlet as Dean works so hard to make his Omega come. It takes so long that he begins to whine in despair of it ever happening. And all the time that relentless weight is pressing every fluttering breath to shallow sips. He tongues the ropey tether of the frenulum and mouths the sensitive flesh beneath the flaring mushroom tip. Over and over he sucks with hard pressure and soft. He is so long at the task that he loses himself a little. He forgets there is a goal. He is only enjoying the flavor and rhythm of it. Suddenly a wicked muscular twitch and the flooding flavor of cum spurts once. Then there is a hand in his hair and the swollen wet treat is taken away and he almost pouts before he remembers where he is and Cas is groaning hard and his dick is pulsing fatter than ever. Thick hot ropes of come are spilling over his fist and onto Dean’s lips and cheeks and nose. Dean should close his eyes just in case. But he can't. Watching his mate come undone above him is so fucking gorgeous that it's worth risking it. There is spreading heat against his chest and Dean realises that it is slick soaking through the Omega's underwear and slacks and Dean's teeshirt. Three layers and still the slick spreads across his chest.  
The Alpha growls within. He needs to get at that. They are both still completely clothed which is a fucking mind blowing fact and Castiel laughs when Dean begins to scramble at his clothes and growls impatiently. Cas rolls off of Dean's chest and the grey teeshirt sports a wide dark soaked wet patch. The scent blooms even hotter and Dean begins to yank his own clothes off as fast as he can. He uses the soaked teeshirt to wipe the mess from his face and manages to get most of it while adding some of the spiced apple slick to his skin. His own leather and sandalwood scent rises faintly as he shucks his pants and watches Cas stripping just as eagerly. When his Omega's underwear sticks...sticks! And clings and pulls away wetly from his thighs, Dean can’t hold back anymore. He slams into Cas with his entire body. His instinctive nature taking over as he ruts his cock against the Omega's hip. His fingers curve around the soft underside of Castiel's ass and his fingertips brush and dip into the well of slick heat. Cas keens and shivers hard. His bright eyes look back at Dean and he crawls onto the bed. The Alpha wont let his mate move out of his reach and he follows so closely that his fingers are still intimately tucked into the hot mess when Cas settles onto his hands and knees. Dean tightens his fingers and the plush wet flesh spreads open to expose the flushed pucker of his hole. The Alpha remembers this sight. So fucking beautiful. He can remember just how Castiel had touched himself. Rubbing two fingers to either side of his twitching hole to make it spill wet. So Dean does it. He rubs two blunt hard calloused thumbs deeper into the slickness until they are soaked up and slick. Then the rubs his thumbs up and down either side of that hungry wet hole. Cas moans loud enough for the neighbors and Dean repeats the motion. There is a long hard shudder down Castiel's spine and there. Perfect. A spurting stream of slick pours from the hole. Dean catches it with his tongue. Straight from the source. Wild cinnamon and tart tangy apples. Cas wails and Dean growls and tightens his grip in Alpha warning and begins to lick. Soft Omega flesh gives way for his fingers and tongue as he opens that hole wider. He holds Castiel’s cheeks squeezed hard enough to bruise and rubs his thumbs over and over the tight ring of his entrance. Stretching that pucker and licking every dripping inch of him from balls to that hot twitching center. He has been hard for so long now that it's beginning to hurt and he isn't sure exactly how he is going to keep from coming but he can't stop tasting. This is what he wanted from the second he smelled this sex. He wanted his face in it. He wanted to drink his lover. Dean coaxes two fingertips inside Castiel and he scoops wet strings of slick out of the hole to lap up. Wedging and licking and wiggling spreads it wider and gives him the space to tonguefuck the Omega. His afternoon scruff scrapes the tenderest flesh and Cas curses and pushes back and arches even more. Every possible encouragement to keep plunging his fingers and tongue into his eager channel. Castiel reaches back to hold himself wide and cants his hips higher to beg for more. His body is shaking and starting to dew with sweat as Dean wedges three and then four fingers inside. The Alpha twist his wrist and his knuckle rubs over Cas’ prostate. The response is immediate. Cas tenses hard and his body clamps down tight. Then a raw spasm pulses his hole and a rich flood of slick spurts from his stretched hole all the way up Deans wrist and across his cheek. Holy fuck. That was hot. Dean leans back to watch the reaction again. Gently folding his fingers to rub that spot again. Cas moans as his body seizes again. A hot deep spasm that shudders through him and another wet spray of slick spurts and drips down his thighs in rivulets. It's too damn hot and the Alpha is completely incapable of keeping up this teasing play. His mind is a raging mess and every instinct is hounding him into a punishing fuck. 

Dean crouches over his presenting mate and mounts him hard. The stretched dripping channel swallows him in one long hard thrust and his mate howls and writhes beneath him. Soft. Tight. Wet. And so goddamn hot that he can feel Castiel's pulse inside that hole. His knot is already swelling and he digs his cock around with a swivel of his hips and Cas fucks back into the sensation. It pops the knot into his tight channel and Dean leans forward to press his big hand into the back of Castiel's neck. He pins his mate in place and forces his cock back out of the stretched clutching ring. A flood of slick follows his withdrawal and the girth of his swollen knot has left Cas gaping. He plunges back inside and the slick squelching mess eases the way. His knot is even bigger and he thrusts in tight hard fucks until Cas is once again bucking back and begging for more. He stills and holds the Omega in place and works his knot past the twitching tight ring again. Castiel is stuffed full. His tight little ass is hanging onto Dean's knot like a miracle and the Alpha purrs his approval. He rubs his thumb over the stretched hole and Cas is reduced to panting. 

“Alpha, fuck me. Knot me. So full. Oh fuck. You are so goddamn big. Please. Fill me up with cum. Want you so much pet.” he yelps as once again, Dean pumps his hips and wedges a fingertip inside alongside the fat knot. The stretched hole actually accommodates and Dean slips free again. Castiel has never felt so empty in his life. His body feels carved out and hollowed. Dean rubs his face over the curve of Castiel’s raised ass. Scent marking him. The view is absolutely obscene. Castiel looks wrecked. His abused fuckhole is gaping wide enough for a fist and his thighs shake and tremble as sluggish trails of slick keep soaking down them. His Alpha mounts him a third time, riding that wet channel with hard stabbing thrusts. Pulling the exhausted Omega up onto his lap, Dean snaps his hips upward to drive into him. The blunt hammering fuck is drilling against Cas’ prostate and his cock is stiff and proud with arousal. He is going to come again. Dean slows again and lets the weight of his Omega do the work for them both. Cas sinks further and further down that massive knot as Dean holds as still as he can. Slowly, slowly, his prick is swallowed up by the straining sweating Omega. The final inch of girth pops in and Castiel is coming hard. The knot is mashing his prostate and he trembles and rolls his hips as his dick spurts a feeble little clear come and his ass bears down hard and then pulses around the fat Alpha cock. There is only a few fluttering moments before Dean is following his mate. He comes so hard that lights dance in front of his eyes and his teeth snap and snap. He turns his head into his arm and sinks his teeth there. Biting down until he can taste blood and spilling inside of his lover. His hips pump and pump and it tugs his knot and swirls his cock inside the wet heat until he comes again. And again.

They collapse into a tangle of sweaty limbs and content moans as Dean continues with a third and fourth orgasm. Dean works them into a comfortable spooned cuddle and they both fall into a sated post coital dozing nap. 

Castiel reaches to link his fingers with Dean's. “I missed you so much Alpha.” he murmurs with a sore sounding throat 

“I missed you too. So much.” Dean answers before falling into the spell of the humming air conditioner and the waning gold of evening sunlight. They doze while somebody outside is mowing a lawn and the house wraps them safe and warm and together. Finally.


	15. Forever a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha voice in my universe must be the truth in order to hold any compulsion or power.

Falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon means that Dean is completely disoriented when he wakes just after two in the morning. There had been a sound. For a second, he is thrown back into the nightmare of the last time he had seen Castiel. Any second now, there will be the slam of boots and screams and confusion. 

But no. Its pitch black. The morning sun isn’t streaming into the room. He isn’t living through another nightmare. 

The sound startles him again, and he has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. His mate is snoring. It's too dark to make out the man that is sprawling across the bed and sawing logs pretty vigorously. He certainly didn’t remember him snoring before. For some reason, he isn’t annoyed. He would be annoyed with literally any other human being snoring. For some reason, with Cas he just is happy to have him close enough to enjoy his body heat and knowing that his mate is safe and resting. 

There is one almighty snort and then dead silence for a long long moment. “Hey Cas, you didn’t just wake yourself up with your snoring did you?” He asks innocently enough. His voice is wavering with badly concealed laughter. Cas doesn’t answer and just yanks the blanket up over his head with an embarrassed sound. Dean can’t just let it go of course. He follows his mate beneath the covers and reaches for his waist while chuckling. “Cas, I am gonna have to tell the teen hearthrob magazine about your terrible noise.” Dean teases, while scooting forward to find his lover’s neck with his teeth. Cas groans pitifully and rumbles a protest in the deepest gravelled morning voice ever. “Dean, I don’t usually snore. I have allergies. I was at the gravesite. They must have mowed it.” 

Dean nuzzles Castiel’s rumbling throat and takes in the scent of his bonded skin. The Omega has picked up leather and pages as they slept together. “Mmhmm likely story. Wait until you got me addicted to your gorgeous body and scent and then the REAL Cas comes out.” 

Cas pokes him in the stomach and scoffs. “As if I didn’t clean your house for two years! I know all about your bad habits too! Mr. Doesn’t-do-the-dishes” 

Dean protests with playful shock, “I’m adorable!”

Cas chuckles and rolls to pin Dean to the mattress. “Mmm. I’m not sure, Dean. You might have to show me again.” His warm hands slip up to press Dean’s biceps and Dean recoils with a sharp surprised gasp. 

They both freeze and Cas immediately asks in a panicked voice “Dean! Are you hurt? What? IS THAT BLOOD?” His fingertips are wet and it’s too dark to see. Immediately he scrambles off the Alpha and reaches to knock absolutely everything off the side table to get the lamp on. They both wince at the terribly bright light and sure enough, his fingertips glisten with fresh blood. There is a livid ring of teeth marks on Dean’s arm and the pressure had reopened the wound to bleed sluggishly. Before he can even breathe a protest, Cas has whisked them into the master bathroom and dug out the first aid kit so he can fuss with the injury. “Dean, this won't heal like a mating bite would. No extra antibodies from a blood bond. What were you thinking?” he scolds and bandages and scowls over the the injury as if it were a deadly wound. 

Dean can't help but feel the rush of affection and warmth wash over him as his mate hovers. “Cas, I wasn't exactly thinking. I had a slick horny Omega hanging from my knot. So I had to bite.” he watches Cas finish the task from beneath his lashes. They are standing naked in the bathroom and every moment of having a warm loving Omega take care of him is heating his skin from the inside out. Cas curves his hand so gently around the bandage with possessive intent. He holds Dean's bicep like he can will the injury to heal. Like he can somehow claim the mark and make it behave for him. 

“Cas, its fine.” Dean covers the Omega's hand with his own. This only makes the frown on his mate's face even worse. “Hey. Talk to me.”

Those pretty blue eyes are clouded over with worry and Cas licks his dry lips. “Dean, this is my fault. If we didn’t have to wait, you wouldn’t have hurt yourself like this. You obviously really need this from me a lot. I am so sorry. We can stop if it's just too much.” Cas’ voice rises and his worried hands fidget and wring together as his thoughts begin to pile up. “I didn't know! I swear I didn't know that your instinct would hurt you. I can go until all of this is over. Because I'm not sure if I can stop getting excited around you. But if it's--”

Dean stops the runaway worried babble of Castiel's minor freakout with his fingertips over the Omega's lips. “Omega look at me.” he demands softly, the first time he has ever edged his voice with the shining blood stirring weave of Alpha command. “Cas, I want you to hear me clearly. I am fine. The injury is nothing to me. I am telling you now in my true voice because it is important. You know my words are truth as I see it. I could not use them with power if they were a lie. I need you Omega. I can wait for the mating bite. I swear. You are my mate. No legal stuff or even bite marks will make it so. You have been since our first scent bond and you will be no matter what happens next. Please. I don't want you to leave me alone again. I was so unhappy. So hurt. I missed you.” 

The striking sensation of Alpha voice settles deep into each of them. Dean has sworn an oath in his true voice. He can truly wait. Until the end of time if need be. The compelling force of Alpha voice is only mild and pushy to others unless they share a familial or mated bond. Speaking the truth to compel another is often shaky and weak. Speaking a personal truth and binding oneself to a compulsion by swearing to live it is the strongest use of Alpha voice. If Dean tried to not live this truth he would suffer compulsion sickness and a fracture of his mind.

Castiel is his mate. Truth. He can wait for the bite. Truth. He missed Cas and doesn't want him to leave. Truth.

The weight and texture of his Alpha saying they are mated is enough to shake Castiel to his core. This absolutely beautiful man is standing bare ass naked before him and using his true voice. Not to compel or demand. He is using it to bind himself to promises of waiting. Swearing to honor Castiel's timing and needs. If ever he had a moment to doubt or question his rash and compulsive behavior when he threw himself at Dean, right now he knows he won't question it again. This entire thing might have started by stumbling upon a naughty shared secret, but the warm sexy Alpha holding him now is everything he could have asked for. 

It takes them several long minutes to ride down the high. Once the pleasant buzz fades though, Dean’s eyes shine with amusement as he asks, “Castiel, why does every damn important moment for us happen in this fucking bathroom?”

“It's because we are a mess, Dean.” Cas jokes back and drags his laughing mate to the kitchen to make 2am food for starving stomachs.

They are definitely a mess. It’s absolutely gross how they flaunt the media inquiries and refuse to mate while still being sex fiends. It's so messy to tie two lives together when one life is famous and exposed. It’s downright filthy to spend so many long distance days on video calls and text messages. It’s messy to handle grief and loss as Castiel mourns the mother he wishes he had. It’s messy to handle the politics of a country that wants to oppress and hurt the one you love. It’s messy to wait, even if they do win in the end. But that really is life, isn’t it? Handling one mess after another. And they aren't alone. Dean and his beautiful messy love will keep shining for a long while yet.


End file.
